


Walk It Off

by cabbages



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabbages/pseuds/cabbages
Summary: Sehun tries to sneak into his apartment after a wild night of partying. Too bad the landlord's son, Baekhyun, catches him.





	Walk It Off

**Author's Note:**

> this is a drabble i wrote a longggg time ago that i never uploaded, so here it is. enjoy i guess

Sehun was shivering. The warm coat he had left his apartment with earlier in the night—the warm, _expensive_ coat, he recalled bitterly—had gotten lost at some point or another while he was out. Which was unfortunate, considering the only clothes he currently wore consisted of a bright red mini dress that practically bordered on lingerie and one high heel with half the heel broken off. Where the other shoe ended up, Sehun had no clue, and frankly didn’t care to find out. His highest priority at that moment was simply not being seen in the state he was currently in.

 

Jongin had called him a “hot ass mess.” Catching his reflection in a shop window, Sehun agreed.

 

His apartment complex loomed in the distance. Luckily there didn’t seem to be anybody on the street. It was 4:30 in the morning, after all. But still, Sehun worried, so he picked up his pace and tried not to break his ankle as he hobbled down the city sidewalk. When he made it halfway to his apartment he realized he might as well not even wear the other shoe if it was broken, so he kicked it off and settled for twirling it in the air as he continued barefoot.

 

The apartment entryway was dark, a good sign that nobody was up. Sehun punched in the passcode and cringed as the door squealed and groaned as it was pushed open. Stepping inside, he closed the door quietly and tiptoed over to the elevator. In hindsight it would have been much faster to take the stairs, but Sehun was drunk and tired. Logic didn’t come easy to him.

 

He hit the button for the elevator just as the light flicked on in the small room behind the landlord’s front desk. The sound of light shuffling floated through the door and instantly Sehun’s heart stopped. A shadow was moving in the back room. Sehun began to frantically press the elevator button.

 

 _Get here faster you stupid slow fuck,_ he screamed internally. The elevator passed the fourth floor…then the third…then the second…

 

The lights came on.

 

Sehun had to double check that he didn’t shit his pants.

 

“Um…can I help you?” a sleepy voice asked through a yawn.

 

Sehun closed his eyes, breathing deeply, mentally preparing himself for the severe humiliation he knew he was about to feel. Turning around slowly, he squinted against the harsh light and felt the blood drain from his face as he saw who was standing before him.

 

Byun Baekhyun. The landlord’s son.

 

The boy Sehun may or may not have a crush on.

 

“Oh fuck,” Sehun breathed. He was suddenly conscious of the fact that almost his entire chest was exposed and he felt like he wanted to die.

 

“What happened to your face?” Baekhyun asked. His gruff voice still laden with sleep sent a jolt down Sehun’s spine.

 

Without a second thought Sehun raised a hand and touched his face gingerly. _Please tell me there are no drawings of dicks on my face or a tattoo across my forehead._ His heart stopped. In the back of his mind he thought of the possibility of having a heart attack and dying and not having to deal with this situation, and he chuckled lightly to himself. _Tell me there is no fucking tramp stamp above my ass. I’m going to murder Jongin with my own two hands, so help me God…_

He turned, seeing his reflection in the elevator door which had finally decided to show up, and sighed in relief once he saw that his face was only littered with bright pink kiss marks. Looking back at Baekhyun, he chuckled uncomfortably and rubbed the nape of his neck.

 

“Fun night?” Baekhyun questioned. He sounded almost…disappointed? That was new. Sehun’s vision swam before him so he couldn’t properly make out Baekhyun’s expression, but from what he could tell, the older brunette had a slight frown on his face.

 

“Um, you could say that.” He tapped his heel against the cold tiled floors. “My feet are really sore,” he blurted suddenly. “Somehow I ended up wearing high heels. I think I broke this one in a bar fight.” He held up the broken shoe as if he were showing off a trophy.

 

Baekhyun laughed. It was high pitched and airy; it had a sort of warm and cheerful quality to it that reminded Sehun of jingle bells. Baekhyun rubbed at his eyes as he shook with laughter.

 

“I feel sorry for whoever was on the receiving end of that stiletto.” He trailed off into an awkward giggle and eventually silence. “Um.” He checked his wrist for the time. He wasn’t wearing a watch. “You should probably get some sleep. You’ll be in pretty bad shape tomorrow.”

 

Sehun nodded dumbly. All his drunk mind could comprehend was the way the soft yellow light shone on Baekhyun’s hair and made it appear rich like caramel. Without taking his eyes off the boy, he punched the button for the elevator and placed one foot inside as the door opened.

 

“Haha yeah. Should probably get rid of these clothes too. Not really my style you know?” He stepped fully into the elevator, only sticking his head out to give a small “Goodnight~”

 

As the door began to close, Baekhyun cleared his throat. “That’s a shame. It really suits you,” he mumbled. He quickly covered it up with a loud snicker. “I mean, goodnight~! I’ll bring over some haejang-guk tomorrow!”

 

And when Sehun finally made it to his apartment and took off the hideous red dress, when he couldn’t even be bothered to change into his pajamas so he flopped down onto the bed in his underwear, only then did the words register in his mind.

 

_That’s a shame. It really suits you._

 

He wasn’t sure if Baekhyun was kidding or not, but it brought raging heat to his face regardless. Sehun closed his eyes and sighed contently, snuggling into his pillow. _It really suits me…_


End file.
